


After War

by Unanswerable



Category: Fury (2014)
Genre: Boyd survived, I have no idea, Just an alternative ending, he was the one who survived
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27008995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unanswerable/pseuds/Unanswerable
Summary: 私設Boyd存活，他回到了德梅因。
Kudos: 2





	After War

那時的他或許已經回到德梅因，在與他血脈相連的故土定居。未能完成神學院的學業阻斷了他成為神職人員的夢想，但卻截不去他與上帝的聯繫。他依舊每個星期去教堂做禮拜，唱聖歌，替那些曾在他生命中璀璨的靈魂祝禱。

他曾試著維持參軍時每天上髮油的習慣，但最終仍索性放任一頭亂髮狂肆地在兩鬢打著卷。有時他會在腦後紮個小髻，就著午後的陽光靠在窗沿細細研讀那本泛黃的經文，薄唇無聲開闔，牽動著頰上逐漸淡去的傷痕。洗淨了塵土的棕髮在斑駁的金光下閃耀著柔和的蜜棕色，偶有幾縷髮絲吹落額前，微微地攏著他沉靜的面孔。

他的眸子也是蜜棕色的，與那熔銅似的髮色相映。他有雙漂亮的眼睛，靈動而多愁善感，投向人的目光總是盈著一層水氣。但只要稍作觀察，就能發現左眼的異常之處。精心挑選的義眼與真的相去不大，若不是眼窩處淡色的傷疤，甚至看不出原先需摘除眼球才能保住一命的傷勢。

戰後創傷的症狀在他身上並不顯著，他似乎已經在這一切中找到了屬於自己的平靜。從上帝、從經文，從每天早晨的一杯咖啡中。

抑或者該說，他非常清楚那些在硝煙中摟緊他的人們已經不在了。

fin. :)


End file.
